Taking A Chance
by nothing2see
Summary: Lucas makes a call from the airport. Will she accept his proposal and go to Vegas?
1. Chapter 1

He sat in the airport with thoughts racing in his head. He had not felt this invigorated and scared in a long time. Years actually. His nervous stomach was starting to catch up with him and its contents threatened to escape. He had to do this. There was not getting around it. He had to make a move before it was too late, but he was worried. He was afraid that taking a leap like this was too soon for them, and that she'd refuse his open heart once more. He wouldn't be able to bear it if she said no again.

I'll do it, he resolutely though to himself. Breathe, just breathe. He picked up his phone and looked through the contact list and rested on her name. He let out a breath and pressed the send button. He felt as if he was going to vomit and pass out and scream out of joy all at the same time. Each ring of the phone only heightened his anticipation. Lucas was relieved when she answered after the second ring.

"Hello?" she said somewhat annoyed.

"Hey, it's me. I'm at the airport and I've got two tickets to Vegas. Do you want to get married tonight?"

Silence filled the other end of the phone for what felt like an eternity for him. "Are you there?"

"Yes.." she meekly breathed out.

He let out a nervous laugh. "Listen, I know this is kind of abrupt and a little unromantic considering how things have been between us lately, but I've almost never been so sure of anything in my life as I am right now. I'm tired of waiting and it's you I want. I want the rest of my life to begin right now, and I want you to be there with me through it all. I know I haven't been the best person lately, and I want to spend a lifetime together to prove to you that I can be everything you've ever wanted and need, because that is what you are and what you do for me."

He paused for a moment to listen to see if she was going to respond and continued when silence resonated back to him.

"I'll understand if you say no, but it's not going to change the way that I feel about you and I'm not going to stop until you are back in my life in every way. There is no coming back from you. You have haunted my days and my heart and I just can't let you go, and believe me I have tried. I have tried so hard and it hurt me so much." Emotion started to rise in his throat and he was unable to stop it from being released. "I need you and I want you and I don't want to live my life without you anymore. As a matter of fact, I refuse to. I'll do anything...please." Tears were now falling and he didn't want to stop them. He finally felt like the heaviness was gone from his shoulders. He was no longer struggling under the heavy burden of his broken heart. For the first time in a long time, he felt alive. He felt free. He felt relief...he felt.

She heard the emotion and sincerity in his voice and she knew that he meant it with everything he had in him. She sat there not knowing what to say. A million thoughts ran through her head all at once. What should she say? Was this a good idea? Should she believe him?Was she dreaming? What would happen if she didn't accept? What would happen if she did accept?

The room was spinning around her. Leave it to Lucas Scott to knock a girl on her ass when she least expects it, she thought. Her breathing quickened and she felt faint. She needed to speak soon. She felt like she was going to explode.

"Oh ...um..." he heard her whisper and a grin quickly swept across his face. At least she hadn't hung up on him, he thought. "..You're going to have to give me a minute. I don't know what to say." She let out a heavy sigh and shut her eyes trying to suppress the tears that were screaming to escape. She didn't know if she was happy or sad. She was too shocked to tell.

"Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere, " he gently whispered. He didn't know how long she was going to need, but he wasn't about to try to push her anymore. It was all in her hands now.

She sat in the chair frozen in place. She wanted to scream at him and ask him what was going on in that head of his, but she couldn't. Those words never made it past her lips. If she was completely honest with herself she already knew the answer. She had known it the minute she heard his voice at the other end of the phone. Her heart was perfectly clear on her response, but she couldn't find the strength to say it just yet. Before she told him her answer she had one question to ask him first.

"What about_ her_?"

Lucas slumped in his chair a little. He knew he'd have to broach the subject sooner or later, he just never imagined she's ask him right now. He couldn't really blame her. He'd be thinking the same things if he were in her shoes. Lucas responded quickly and in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What about her? She's not a part of us. She never has been. She doesn't share in the love that I have for you. She hasn't changed it or altered it in any way. It's as consuming, bright, and strong...stronger even, as it ever was. I swear it to you."

She thought on this for a quick second and reflexively said, "Yes, Lucas. My answer is yes."

Lucas jumped out of his chair and gave a loud shout and nearly tripped over his bag that was laying on the floor. She heard this and laughed through the tears that were streaming down her face. He stopped a group of people passing by and yelled to them, "She said YES! She said yes...She says..YES!" Realizing that he still was connected to her through the phone he brought it back to his ear and spoke.

"Wow. We're going to get married..." he spoke a loud trying to convince himself that it was actually going to happen. The reality of it was staring him in the face and he was speechless. "Gosh, um..why don't..uh..do you.."

"Tell me what I need to do and I'll be there." she said reassuringly.

**A/N: Yes, I know I did not say who he was calling up and I kind of left it pretty vague on purpose. I'm not 100 sure on the road I'm going to take with this story just yet, so I gave myself a little room to wiggle. The next chapter will reveal who he called.**

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

His leg was shaking rapidly and he had no control over it. It was a nervous tick he had developed sometime over the years. His stomach had calmed a little, but it was only a matter of time before it started to flip again. He was sure she'd show up, but that little voice in the back of his head would not let him stop worrying. The closer it got to the time she was supposed to be there the more anxious he became. Breathing deep he tried to calm his frantic mind. Now comes the hard part. Waiting. He had not been the best at it lately.

He glanced at his watch. Where was she? He thought. He felt like he'd been waiting forever, but in reality it had only been 15 minutes. He wouldn't be surprised if she didn't show up even though she said she would. He was asking a lot of her. He knew that she was putting a lot on the line, like he was proposing to her. What's life without taking chances? He could think of no better place to take a chance than Vegas. That's where their new life would start. He smiled at the thought. It was hard to imagine that everything that he had wanted for so long was so close to happening.

Lucas looked around and took in his surroundings. The airport was a great place to watch people because you got to see it all. Smiles. Happiness. Sadness. Tears. Love. Not matter if the people were saying hello or saying goodbye the presence of love was there and visible. You should see it on their faces when they hugged each other hello and you could see in in their tears when they hugged each other goodbye. He watched the comings and goings of the people around him and it brought him a sense of calm and peace. Knowing that there was so much love in the world among all the pain brought him a sense of comfort.

He instinctively turned his head and there she was. She was a vision in broken down jeans and a simple gray t-shirt. His world stopped and all sound went away from his hears. He could barely breathe and didn't want to move for fear she was just there in his imagination. She caught his eye right when he turned and looked at her and she couldn't hold back her smile. Lucas stood up in response and ran towards her as fast as he could. She could barely drop her carry on bag before he was enveloping her in his arms and lifting her up.

"You're really here!" He exclaimed too excited to stop the tears from falling. He had cried earlier today but he didn't care. He was tired of holding back all the emotions he had been pushing down for so long.

"Of course I'm here. There is no where else that I'd be. You're home to me, Lucas. You always have been." She felt him nod his head against hers. He was holding on for dear life and she thought it was sweet. They embraced in the middle of the airport for a good while before he pulled back and looked deep into her eyes.

"You don't know how much this means to me that you're here taking this chance with me. I know the timing is awful, but I just have to be with you. I can't not be with you any longer. We've already lived our lives long enough like that. So, just take my hand and we'll go to Vegas and we'll put the past behind us and start fresh. Just us. No one else. What do you say?"

"I say 'Yes'. A million times over I say 'Yes.'" She replied.

Next he did the one thing that always came naturally to him. He grabbed her face and brought her in for a sweet, loving kiss. One in which she returned. It was real and it was pure and he could feel the love radiating between them. He couldn't believe he'd been such a fool for this long to suppress feeling this. It was true, it was all consuming, it was scary, but tt was love. They both pulled back and rested their foreheads against one another and sighed contently.

"C'mon, future Mrs. Lucas Scott. We'll miss our plane."

"Anything you say, Mr. Lucas Sawyer." She couldn't hold back her laughter when he cocked his eyebrow at her.

"I'll get Haley for that one later." He said as he threw her carry on bag over his shoulder, grabbed her hand, and flashed a grin at her. They walked hand and had to board the plane to where their new future would start. This was it for them. No going back, only moving forward from now on. The way it should have been from the beginning. Lucas and Peyton together again.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the fans who wanted this story to be Brooke and Lucas. I had a few different versions in mind, and ultimately decided to go this route. There might be one chapter left to this little story. I haven't decided yet. Let me know what you guys think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas was in a state of semi-consciousness. He wasn't quite asleep and he wasn't quite awake. He didn't want to open his eyes just to realize it had all been a dream. He didn't want the happiness and freedom he felt slip away from him again once reality came back to him. Please, let it be real he thought. He went over it in his head just as he remembered it. He was a nervous wreck sitting at the airport trying to rouse up the courage to make the phone call that would define his life. He somehow managed to dial the number and for the second time ask the question that would change him forever. It was different this time. This time she said yes without hesitation, and he didn't want that feeling to go away. It was more powerful and made him more happy than he could've ever hoped for and he wasn't going to let it go.

Losing the battle of trying to stay asleep he became more aware of his surroundings but still refused to open his eyes. A satisfied grin swept across his face when he felt someone's hand in his own. It was then he realized that it had happened. It was real. All of his dreams and desires were sitting beside him and he was still free. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her longingly. Her mouth was opened slightly and she was sleeping peacefully. He was making a mental image. One that he would carry with him forever.

Lucas had seen her many times since her return to Tree Hill, but he never stopped and took in her beauty and her slightly altered appearance. He was too afraid that if he did all of it would come rushing back to him and he wasn't ready or strong enough for that to happen. He tried very hard to keep his distance from her, but it was a fruitless attempt to control the inevitable. His relationship with Lindsey had fallen apart because of Peyton and what he felt for her, as much as he was trying to deny it. If you push something down far enough it usually manifested itself in another fashion. He refused to let his heart speak so it found another outlet for all of his emotions. For all of Lucas' luck, his love for Peyton was ever present in his writing. His heart and soul was exposed in black and white for everyone to read, and for those who knew Lucas the connection between the words in his book to his reality was an easy one to make.

A scientist longed to see the comet again. The comet appearing once was practically a miracle, and the scientist was considered lucky among his peers to have witnessed it at all. Seeing the comet again was almost a scientific improbability, or so he was continually told. There was not scientific evidence that pointed to the comets return, but he still could not abandon hope. He couldn't completely give up on the one thing that brought meaning, direction, and beauty to his otherwise normal existence. Logic and reason had a place in scientific reasoning, hope did not. At times it became to much to believe in it anymore. At times he wanted to give up and forget it ever came to him, and it would be those times when he would question himself and his decisions. At times he had his doubts, but he was certain that it would return to him..._someday_. When that day came all would be right in his world again, and it would bring validation to every decision, right or wrong, that had come to pass.

No matter how impractical it sounded, it was a connection Lucas didn't notice until it was shown to him. When Haley had talked with him about it, he refused to entertain the thought. What a ludicrous idea that his book about a scientist and comet was really a literary veil of his love for Peyton. When Lindsey had brought it up it was a little harder to ignore. Her words told him to realize that although the characters were different the story remained the same. Lucas had been secretly waiting for Peyton to return to him, although he had no reason to believe it. Lindsey's realization could not have come at a more awkward time, but if he was honest with himself the first brief hint of feeling that came over him in that moment when she was running out of the church was one of relief, which then quickly turned to shock. He was all alone again. His love for Peyton was the one and only thing he had left to hold on to just as it was three years ago in that hotel room when he felt he had no other choice than to leave her.

It was a decision he would regret and begrudgingly come to terms with when she didn't show up at his book signing. He knew he was taking a risk in thinking that she'd show up after he had left her without so much a word, and when she wasn't there it was a sign that they were really over. His rash decision and pride had lost her, and he had no right to try to get her back. So he moved on to the best of his ability, only to find out that he still hadn't really let go of Peyton or that night in Los Angeles. Coming to terms with his feelings for Peyton was a feat he never mounted, but as soon as he opened his eyes and heart up to them his world made sense again. Lucas never knew such matters of the heart would come to him by ways of astronomy. Peyton was his comet.

Right now she was here with him and that seemed to erase every contrary feeling and thought he had ever had about their love. He gently squeezed her hand just to feel it pressed harder against his own. He couldn't keep his eyes off of the lovely creature before him. Something had changed in her since the last time he really looked at her. She was more beautiful than he had remembered.. Her features had matured, but she was still Peyton. The one thing he could love with such ardor that would make him want to die if he ever lost it again. The one person that could make him whole and nothing and make the daylight turn into darkness. The worst was behind them now. There would be no more nothingness and darkness, only light and the feeling of being complete. He lifted up his free hand and pushed the hair away from her eyes, carefully cupped her cheek and grazed his thumb against her face. Her skin was smooth under his hard, calloused hand. She stirred slightly and the word Lucas followed by I love you escaped her lips. His happiness was hard to contain and her sleepy words made him chuckle a little, and made the blood rush to his cheeks.

Soon they would be married, and there was nothing that he wanted more in this world than to call her his wife.

**A/N: I wasn't sure if I was going to make another chapter for this story. A lot of people read the last chapter and put this story on alert, but not a lot of people reviewed. I'm not real sure what that means. Am I doing well? I have a couple of ideas of what I could do with this story, and I don't see it as being longer than five chapters. Let me know if you love it or hate it! Any comments are appreciated. I realize at times my writing can get choppy and I'm trying to work on that. Thanks for reading. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, more people added this story to alert. I guess that means that people like it okay. I rewrote this chapter several times and this was what I eneded up with. I'm not entirely happy about it, but I think it gets the job done. I have an idea for one more chapter. Let me know how I did. I didn't proofread either so any mistakes, you'll just have to ignore. Review please!**

Lucas was mesmerized by the bright, shining lights of Vegas, but what mesmerized him more so than anything in the world was Peyton. Being a published novelist words came to Lucas rather easily at times, but looking at her now dressed in white and walking down the aisle towards him he was speechless and breathless and he did everything in his power to hold it all together. Her beaming smile made it all the way to her eyes and they sparkled and Lucas could not tear himself away from her beauty even if he wanted to, which, by the way, he didn't. As she walked towards him, he knew that no one other person could ever compare to her and he had been a fool for many reasons where she was concerned. For the briefest of seconds a wave of sadness and regret washed over him for the things that he put her through. For all the heartache and pain that he caused her. What could he possibly do to make it up to her? It had never been his intention to hurt Peyton nor was it all of his fault that she got hurt, but she was hurt all the same and he was responsible for that pain, and that was something he'd have to live with forever. The second was over as fast as it came and he vowed solemnly to himself, as he would to her in a few minutes, that he'd spend the rest of his life being the man that he knew in his heart that he should've always been. His smile became brighter and he inhaled to calm himself and he watched as his almost wife slowly walked towards him. He knew what she was doing. Like him, she wanted this moment to last as long as it could, because they both knew that neither one of them would forget it for the rest of their lives.

Peyton Sawyer couldn't even remember if there had been a time if she was as happy as she was right now walking towards Lucas Scott, the boy whom she loved with everything she had and the boy who loved her back just the same. It wasn't always easy for them to find their way together, or for that matter, to each other. There were times where she doubted their love. Times when it all became too hard to deal with on her own and she just wanted it all to be easy. Times when she wanted to give up and let go and move on, but she never could find herself weak enough to fully go through with it. She had come close many times in her recent return to Tree Hill. She wanted to run away when Lucas refused to hug her at the River Court when they first saw each other again after many years apart. She wanted to give up when she met Lindsey and saw that not only was she pretty and smart, but that she was close to perfect and she loved Lucas. She wanted to let go when she found out that Lucas and Lindsey were engaged minutes after her and Lucas shared their first kiss. She wanted to move on from it all after their failed attempt at marriage and when she found out that she was Lucas' reason for writing his second novel all the while he was still hung up and waiting for Lindsey to come back to him. But Peyton did none of those things. She chose the hard, painful path and gave into the demands of her heart. Peyton wasn't blind or stupid. She knew that there were a lot of things they needed to discuss and a lot of issues they needed to work through – Lindsey being one of those – but right here, right now in Vegas she wasn't going to let any of those concerns take over. She wasn't going to be dragged down by the past anymore. She was looking to the future and what she saw ahead for the both of them was bright and she wasn't about to let that slip away from her again. She was walking towards the man that she loved, for better or worse.

As she got closer he extended his hand for her to take and she did the same and their hands met them halfway. She felt Lucas tug on her hand gently to place her beside him faster, and she liked how that felt. He wanted it to happen just as fast as she did.

As they listened to the Elvis impersonator spout passages about love and commitment they couldn't keep their eyes off each other. The vows were next and Lucas could feel beads of sweat forming. He was actually nervous about telling Peyton how he felt and he laughed to himself at the thought.

"Do you Lucas Scott take Peyton Sawyer to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Absolutely, I do."

"Do you Peyton Sawyer take Lucas Scott to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes. I do."

"Lucas, repeat after me…"

Before Elvis could continue Lucas interrupted him. "If you don't mind, I'd like to say something of my own to my fiancé." Elvis gave Lucas a nod to continue. He grasped both of Peyton's hands and looked deep into her eyes and just spoke from his heart. "Peyton, I never knew such happiness could exist until this very moment standing here with you committing my life to you forever. I know it's been hard to love me and I haven't always been the best person, but you have been. You have helped me become a better man and there is nothing in this world that I wouldn't do for you. The moment you almost ran me over with your car I knew I was done for and that my life would never be the same again. I just didn't know how right I was. Peyton, I vow to you that I will be the best husband to you that I can be and that I will spend each and every day of my life loving you, taking care of you, comforting you, caressing you, holding you, being happy with you, because as long as I have you nothing else matters to me in this world. Nothing. You make my life worth living, and I will never take that, or you, for granted ever again. I will prove myself to you with every breath and with every day that I have left in this world, and if possible every day after that. Peyton, I love you and I will always love you. No matter what." As Lucas spoke he watched Peyton's face change and her eyes fill up with water. Tears streamed down her face, and he lifted his hand to wipe them away and he rest his hand on her cheek. She gave a little laugh through the tears and lifted her hand to wipe the tears that fell from his eyes. Lucas was so wrapped up in Peyton that he had not noticed he himself was crying.

Elvis cleared his throat. "Peyton do you have some words for Lucas?"

Without giving Elvis a glance, Peyton nodded her head slightly and grabbed Lucas' hand from her cheek and brought it down to rest in hers. "Lucas. My Lucas. My love. You have made me happier than I have ever dreamed. You have been my savior, my rock, my world, and you have helped me and saved me in ways that I can not express to you in words, and in ways that you don't even know about. Since the moment we locked eyes I knew I was in love with you, and I know it hasn't been easy, but it has been worth it. You have made me the person that I am today, and I'm proud that I am going to be your wife. I vow to you that I will love you forever and be here for you always. I'll love you on your best days and I'll love you on your worst days. I'll love you for you, and that's all you have to be to make me happy. Lucas, you give me strength and with you by my side there is nothing that I can't do and that we can't accomplish together. I love you."

She gave Elvis a quick nod to signal she was done.

"The rings?" Elvis asked. Peyton's face immediately fell and looked to Lucas who seemed calmer than he was before. Peyton gave him a puzzled look as Lucas pulled the chain that was around his neck and revealed two rings. He took of the chain and both rings fell into his hand. He handed her his ring. She looked questioningly at him, and he mouthed the word Keith. She understood immediately and tightened her grip on his hand.. She remembered that Karen had given Lucas her engagement ring from Keith so he could give it to the one person he couldn't live without, because that's what Keith had told Karen the night he gave it to her. Peyton was unaware that Karen had also given him Keith's ring, too. Lucas carefully slid the ring on Peyton's finger, and she did the same to him.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Lucas and Peyton collided together so fast and forcefully that it felt as if the church shook. Their tongues moved against one another and electricity shot through both of them. The kiss was loving and sweet, and if at all possible the love between them grew deeper and stronger as they kissed. They pulled away when air became necessary and hugged. Lucas softly whispered, "Is this real?"

"Yes. It is." She quietly returned. "Forever."

They walked out of the church hand in hand and happy in love. It was much like they way they entered the chapel, but now they were one. One life, and one love, and that meant everything to both of them.


End file.
